1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid transferring means. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus having means for volumetrically transferring a sample fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
The concentration of analytes in blood in many cases must be monitored regularly. This is especially the case when regular drug treatment is required in relation to the concentration of the particular substance. The most important example is diabetes. Patients with diabetes should constantly monitor their blood-glucose level to match their insulin injections to their need at the time and thereby keep their blood-glucose levels within specified limits.
Laboratory biochemical analyses are often carried out to obtain the concentration of analytes in blood or other fluid samples. However, such laboratory biochemical analyses are not available for patients or users who are not familiar with chemical techniques. Even if the laboratory biochemical analyses were carried out by the patients or users, the result would be unreliable due to their poor pipetting technique. Moreover, since it becomes more and more important for the determination of multiple biomarkers simultaneously by a simple and reliable means, the process will be more difficult and complicated when users must deal with multiple markers analysis. Therefore, there is a need for a fluid transferring apparatus to replace the complex pipetting operation in many biochemical analyses.